


【原创】宝物

by kennyyang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennyyang/pseuds/kennyyang
Summary: 变态老男人和暴躁男孩，包养关系三观被我喂了狗狗都不吃系列
Kudos: 33





	【原创】宝物

“宝贝儿，老公回来了。”  
顾承逸靠在卧室床头，听见客厅的动静也只是指尖一停，旋即又继续划弄屏幕。  
真好笑，一天天装得好像热恋似的……  
“小逸？”老男人换了鞋，边脱外套边向他走来。  
“……嗯？”顾承逸到底无法完全无视陈亦恒步步逼近的压迫感，不情不愿地抬头看他。  
陈亦恒的脸上看不出什么风尘仆仆，带着惯有的从容不迫。如果说这是一张笑意盈盈的假面，那它也一定早与陈亦恒合为一体了。  
……虚伪到了骨子里。  
陈亦恒宠溺地揉了揉小东西的头毛，像是辛苦工作一整天的主人回家，迫不及待地要揉一把大金毛的温顺脑袋。  
然而下一秒老男人就暴露本性，揪起男孩柔软的短发强迫他抬头，狠狠噬咬他润泽的唇。  
“唔……！”  
待到顾承逸憋得难受，伸手去推身上的禽兽，才骤然被放开。  
陈亦恒欣赏着男孩发红的眼睛与嘴巴，没有想到小白兔，倒觉得像只小狮子在张牙舞爪。  
“你一回来就……做什么！”  
“我太想你了，宝贝儿。”陈亦恒成熟低沉的音色，如果刻意放慢语调，便极其温柔可靠。“……毕竟，你这么可爱。”他直视着顾承逸的眼睛，说最真诚的情话，眼神没有一丝躲闪。  
反倒是顾承逸慌乱地眨动着睫毛，几次下意识地错开眼又不服气地转回来，模样当真可爱极了。  
“我……我才没有想过你！”这种程度的闹别扭，是在范畴之内的。  
果然，陈亦恒不以为忤，好言好语地哄道：“怎么了？”他还装模作样地思考一般，把头一歪，“是不是前两天玩游戏，宝贝儿不高兴了？”  
你还知道啊！顾承逸碍于人就在眼前不好翻白眼，狠狠咬了一口自己内唇的软肉压下情绪，才开口道：“你……你挂我电话！”  
呕。这情侣撒娇的口气他自己都受不了。老子气得何止是这个啊！希望你有点自觉！  
“唉，都是老公不好。我的小逸实在太浪了，隔着这么远，叫得老公都硬了……”  
“你……你胡说什么！”那他妈的是老子浪还是你出的主意馊，真没点逼数吗？  
“没办法，我只能自己解决一下。”说着老变态还隔着西裤，拿胯下撞了一下他的腰，暗示满满，“……不小心把电话挂了，真是委屈我们小逸了。”  
顾承逸……顾承逸自认脸皮没有经过社会摸爬滚打的老男人厚实，只能又“哼”一声，把傲娇人设贯穿始终。  
“好了，别生气了，老公可还给你带了礼物……”陈亦恒的双臂不知何时环住了顾承逸的腰，嘴里好生哄着，一边不容回绝地把人带出了卧室。  
不得不说，陈亦恒是很体贴、细心，会谈恋爱的那种人。即使顾承逸什么都不说，他也能把人照顾的舒舒服服的——只要他想。  
茶几上放着一个巨大的袋子，“动感玩具城”。  
不会是……  
他拆出一个闪闪发光的大方盒子。  
“你不是喜欢高达吗？”  
“我……哇……菲尼克斯……PG！”顾承逸颤抖着手，打开盒子，里面暗金色的零件密密麻麻，却看得男孩眼睛都直了。他迫不及待地翻开全彩说明书，电镀的外壳简直闪瞎狗眼，三维立体的细节图示他还没看过这么细致的，不愧是PG，从内构到外设都是完美级别！蓝金二色的闪耀外表，霸气的盾牌设计，无一不在刺激顾承逸的肾上腺素。  
“宝贝儿，喜欢吗？”陈亦恒又在摸他的头毛，这回男孩是一点都没察觉，他激动地拿着说明书去对模件，又翻来覆去地看自己觉得最好看的那两张造型图。  
陈亦恒颇有耐心地欣赏自己的男孩欣赏自己的礼物。  
眼里是同样的温柔。  
“实体店买的……很贵吧？”终于，兴奋到眼睛亮晶晶的男孩回过神来，总算想起自己还有个金主了。  
顾承逸再不想搭理老男人，他也无法在陈亦恒无微不至的糖衣炮弹下完全抽身。就这个模型，他已经工作的同龄人不吃不喝当社畜一个月的工资也未必买得起。  
“店员说，这个网上已经绝版了。”陈亦恒不动声色地收回了手，轻描淡写道。“晚上出去吃日料吧，你已经连着吃一周的外卖了。”小东西用的是他的账号订餐……

顾承逸一边收拾高达盒子一边唾弃自己的肤浅。  
顾承逸一边穿陈亦恒给他买的球鞋一边痛骂自己的拜金。  
顾承逸一边大口吃鳗鱼饭一边厌恶离不开陈亦恒……所提供的物质……的自己。

等顾承逸再回到家，他已经放弃指责自己的良心了。他好吃懒做又懦弱，除了依附于陈亦恒还能怎么办？  
不如说能傍上陈亦恒这种级别的金主，是他该感激涕零吧？  
“宝贝儿，想什么呢？”  
……但他不喜欢陈亦恒时时刻刻的柔情蜜意，好像真的在谈恋爱似的样子！  
明明是单纯的金钱关系，你给我钱，我给你玩，平常各自不搭理，不是挺好吗！干嘛老黏在一起，是赤裸裸的肉体交易让这虚伪的老男人觉得别扭吗，非要加一层假惺惺的遮羞布！  
“没，没什么。”

猝不及防地脚下一空，他被陈亦恒打横抱了起来。  
该来的还是会来的。顾承逸一颗神游的心反倒落了地。这老男人的体力倒是挺好的……直接把他抱进了游戏室。  
看了一眼正中间的木马，顾承逸立刻偏过了头，这玩意儿他实在是敬谢不敏。  
陈亦恒好笑地享受了他主动蹭到怀里的毛茸茸脑袋，把他放下来，暗示满满地拍了一下小男孩挺翘的屁股。  
“今天老公疼你。”

顾承逸懒得去想老男人说的“疼”到底是多疼，反正这么多次了，跟陈亦恒做就没有屁股不疼的时候。  
嗯……之前疼，之后更疼，而且里外里都疼。

但今天陈亦恒的恶趣味似乎不是很严重，他只是走到房间左边——相比于右边各种自动化的器械，左边明显更情趣一些——随意拉了把椅子坐下，示意他过来。  
顾承逸被按在了陈亦恒的膝上，用的力气不大，但顾承逸也没有反抗的理由与勇气。  
家居裤，内裤被一层一层拉下，然后上衣也被折了起来，老男人颠了颠腿，搂住他的腰把他提到一个更顺手的位置。又隔了好一会儿，才突然有一块微凉的板子，贴在了他光裸的臀肉上。  
陈亦恒不紧不慢的动作，莫名让顾承逸羞恼起来。他讨厌老男人的慢条斯理，好像一切尽在掌握的模样。他宁愿陈亦恒粗暴地抓住他，一把扯掉两人的衣衫，失控而又狂热地来一场性爱。  
而不是现在伏在陈亦恒衣冠楚楚的大腿上，羞耻地像是被惩罚的小孩一样，光着屁股等待大人的处置。  
也许陈亦恒的脸上还带着那种世故从容的笑意，在想怎么“疼他”呢。顾承逸郁闷地想着，明知要受苦受难，手脚也没被拴住，却不能随心所欲地逃走，真让他感觉挫败。  
“啪！”  
宽大的板子抽了一记在他的臀峰上，顾承逸猜测是那个有手柄的、像块小案板的木拍，打在肉上有种令人心惊的厚实感。  
力道不大地将整个臀面拍过两遍，顾承逸却知这不过是预热——他早该明白，不把他打得狼狈哭求，不足以满足老男人的变态爱好。  
他是不是该早点被打哭？想了想，顾承逸还是放弃了，他既没有那么没脸没皮，也没有那个演技。  
他本来就什么都不会，只有最真实的少年人的反应，恰好能取悦眼前的金主。  
“啪！”痛楚再次随着板子重重击下而炸开，果然加大了力气与频率。顾承逸有些想嘲笑，这老男人的手法跟打屁股机器一样无趣，何必非要亲自动手呢？  
可到底是不一样的。他蜷缩在陈亦恒有温度的大腿上而不是伏在冷硬的台面上，甚至性器还能蹭到老男人的裤子；压制住他的不是禁锢住手脚的系带，而是陈亦恒有力的手臂按住了他的腰，时不时安抚似的顺顺他的后背。  
厚重的板子结结实实打了三轮，第四次击打在臀峰上时，顾承逸终于按捺不住地蹬了蹬腿。  
陈亦恒停了板子，把他扑腾的往下掉的腰臀重新抱到膝上。顾承逸反手抓住了老男人的袖口，艰难地别着脖子扭头看陈亦恒，想讨个饶。  
陈亦恒居然不是那副笑面虎的样子，他脸色阴郁晦暗，是顾承逸从来没见过的可怕神情。  
……他不会真的是变态吧……  
还没等顾承逸的害怕形于色，陈亦恒也反应过来，转瞬间抿开了一个平常的微笑，极其自然地开口：“小逸，疼了？”  
顾承逸讷讷然撒了手，小声嘟囔着“有点”。  
陈亦恒笑意不达眼底，又举起板子点在通红一片的臀上，轻声道：“忍着点，宝贝儿。”  
板子不知第多少次砸在臀上，但只这一下，顾承逸就有想骂娘的冲动。  
跟这一轮疾风骤雨般的痛打比起来，之前的只能算毛毛雨。  
顾承逸觉得自己的屁股像是不断接受巨浪冲击的小船，被拍得七荤八素也挣脱不了老男人的按在他腰际的钳制，就算他痛得无意识挥舞手脚，也不能影响下一记更狠的抽打准确地落在他早已被热痛熬煎的臀肉上，打出一道又一道深红的板痕。  
顾承逸的眼泪早就随着超过承受能力的一波波剧痛而决堤，他当然也无暇顾及哭得满脸花的丢人事实，满脑子都是“这老男人肯定是恼羞成怒了才打我这么狠！疼死老子了！”  
至于为什么认定陈亦恒是恼羞成怒，他哪知道！  
板子毫无预兆的停了，顾承逸身后的两团肉还在抑制不住地打颤，肿了一大圈的臀肉瑟瑟发抖，散发着惊人的热度。  
陈亦恒摸上红得最正的那块软肉，顾承逸就浑身打起哆嗦，嘴里呜呜咽咽的声音也清晰了不少——若不是疼得狠了，少年又怎会发出这般可怜兮兮的声音讨饶。  
陈亦恒松开了手，顾承逸就慢慢慢慢地从他膝头滑落到地上去了，小心翼翼地生怕牵动后臀依然肆虐的烈痛，却坚持与他保持距离。  
“被老公打屁股，痛不痛？”  
“呜……”顾承逸用鼻子哼哼，不去理他。  
陈亦恒又阴了脸，好在顾承逸低着头抹眼泪，没有看到。

猛地被拽住胳膊从地上扯起来，顾承逸还是懵的，就又回到了老男人的腿上，身后挨了重重一巴掌。  
“唔！”这倒是符合刚才少年对血气方刚恋人的想象了，可惜屁股痛到恨不得打滚的顾承逸根本想不起这茬儿。  
“啪！啪！”陈亦恒有节奏地往通红一片的鼓胀臀肉上甩巴掌，倒是慢了下来，只是一掌一掌都结实脆生，格外带着羞耻的意味。  
明明不如刚才的板子动静大，也不如板子打得他涕泪齐下的狠绝，可正是让顾承逸有了思考的余地，反而让他觉得愈加难熬。  
老男人在用巴掌扇他的屁股……这个认知让少年脸红，半是羞的半是恼怒，他逐渐不清醒地挣扎起来。  
“疼不疼？老公打得疼不疼？”  
但他趴在陈亦恒的膝上，是最易被制服的姿势，折腾得浑身乏力，最终也只能软着手脚被一下一下狠狠抽着肿痛不堪的屁股，更不能阻止老男人用羞耻的话语来刺激他的心神。  
“呜呜呜……疼……”  
“乖孩子。说清楚，谁打得疼？”  
“……被老公打屁股，好疼……”  
反正我本来也没有自尊心这种玩意儿，何必跟屁股过不去。即使是抱着破罐破摔心态的顾承逸在短时间的天人交战后便缴械投降，他身后的两团肉依旧挨足了狠揍，碰也碰不得了。  
“宝贝儿，你真可爱。”  
陈亦恒抱着顾承逸坐在自己腿上——饱受痛打的屁股当然是悬空的——在男孩满是汗水与眼泪的脸颊上轻啄，又吻在额头。  
刚被逼着说骚话的少年怏怏的窝在老男人怀里，却不小心被火热的性器硌得心里一突。  
陈亦恒顺势低头在他耳边道：“帮帮老公，嗯？”  
说着便是不由分说地分开了少年还在颤抖的大腿，手指探入隐秘的穴口，那里总是在游戏开始之前就做好了准备，现在更是自发地分泌出透明的情液。  
陈亦恒还是挤了不少润滑液在指尖，试探地进出两回，才放心地把自己迫不及待的性器对准那一处柔软。  
顾承逸只是伏在他肩头小声地啜泣，软成一滩，像挂在陈亦恒身上的菟丝草。  
“宝贝儿……想要吗？”即使是身经百战的老男人，这一刻的声音也染上情欲的沙哑。  
顾承逸没想到箭在弦上还有此一问，下意识把心里话说出来了：“我说不要，你就不进来吗？”  
他等着被暴力地侵犯，凶狠地贯穿，无情地压制。

可是闭上眼半天，只听见老男人粗重的呼吸渐渐轻了。  
顾承逸惊慌迷乱地夹紧了腿，黏腻顺着流下，微凉而尴尬。

“宝贝儿，想要吗？”  
陈亦恒又问了一遍，声音克制而冷静。  
顾承逸眨了眨眼，把悬挂许久变得冰冷的一滴泪水甩掉，一口狠狠衔住了老男人的颈侧。  
“想。”  
他听见自己含糊不清的声音。


End file.
